


Some Like It Hot, Some Like It Wet

by Thraceadams



Series: Fantasy [5]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Figging, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is actually part Five of my fantasy verse.  You can find the series <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/10670">here</a>, although it's not necessary to have read any of the previous parts.  All you need to know is that Adam and Tommy are in an established relationship and take turns exploring their fantasies.  This story is how they discover two new fantasies and kinks that they share.  Hope you enjoy!</p><p>This is for the <a href="http://lambliffbigbang.livejournal.com/">Lambliff Big Bang</a> on Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Like It Hot, Some Like It Wet

**Author's Note:**

> This is by far the kinkiest thing I've ever written. Thanks to Minxie for encouraging it. Enjoy!

**Title:** Some Like It Hot, Some Like It Wet  
 **Author:**  
 **Artist:**  
 **Word Count:** 10,612  
 **Date:** September 2011  
 **Pairing:** Adam/Tommy  
 **Warnings:** Adult Situations and Language, Kinks including figging and watersports (mild)  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Summary:** This is actually part Four of my fantasy verse. You can find the first part [here](http://thraceadams.dreamwidth.org/188834.html), although it's not necessary to have read any of the previous parts. All you need to know is that Adam and Tommy are in an established relationship and take turns exploring their fantasies. This story is how they discover two new fantasies and kinks that they share. Hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW, and my AO3. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Many thanks to my numerous pre-readers and betas on this fic. Minxie and Wynkat1313 were instrumental in this fic getting written. Vlredreign and jamie2109 were my very hardworking betas.

A HUGE THANK YOU to for her gorgeous artwork and music - please make sure you check out her post and give her some love, she truly deserves it!

Link to Art Masterpost : [Go here for the pretty!](http://qafmaniac.livejournal.com/199974.html) or  Here

>  


 **Some Like It Hot, Some Like It Wet**

"What the hell is 'bok choy'?" Tommy yelled over to Adam across the aisle from him in Whole Foods.

A patient sigh escaped Adam's lips as he walked back around the display to where Tommy was scowling at the vegetables. "It's a form of Japanese cabbage and it's really good. Trust me, okay?"

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Whatever, dude. Now, ginger, how much of that do we need?"

Adam's face colored and when he didn't answer Tommy looked up at him, quirking an eyebrow when he realized Adam was blushing. "Adam?"

Adam's face went redder, if that were even possible. "Um, nothing." He looked down at the ginger display, frantically sorting through it before grabbing a piece and thrusting it at Tommy.

"Here, we'll just take a whole hand of it and figure it out later."

Tommy shrugged, put the ginger in a bag and resolved to find out what was so embarrassing about ginger when they got back to the house.

They finished the rest of the shopping rather quickly with no more embarrassing incidents until Tommy noticed Adam blushing again when the clerk rang up the ginger. Now he was really fucking curious.

"So um, what's up with the ginger?"

"Nothing," Adam said tersely. "It's just a spice used in Asian cooking."

"Hmmm, and that's why you've blushed every time I say the word ginger."

Adam dug the keys out of his pocket. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Help me get these groceries in the trunk."

"Humph, don't think I'm letting this drop, dude."

"Whatever, Tommy Joe."

Tommy let it go and they finished putting the groceries in the car in silence. The drive home was tense, the silence growing heavier and more oppressive until finally, Adam's knuckles turned white on the steering wheel and he started to talk.

"Figging okay?"

"Figging?"

"Yes, figging."

"What the fuck is figging? Aren't figs like fruit or something? What the fuck does that have to do with ginger?"

Adam huffed out a frustrated breath. "Fuck," he muttered.

"Never mind, I'll look it up."

Tommy whipped out his iPhone and pulled up the web and went searching for ‘figging’. He clicked on the Wikipedia link and after reading that went back and clicked on the next one. His eyes grew wide as he looked at the stories and the pictures. His mouth went dry, and, unbelievably, his dick grew hard in his pants. He thumbed his phone off, and rubbed a hand over his mouth.

"Um, you – you want to do that?" he asked quietly.

Adam's hands tightened again on the steering wheel and he shrugged.

"Because it looks pretty fucking painful," Tommy whispered, his hand rubbing up and down his thigh nervously.

"What site did you look at?"

"Wikipedia and whatever site came up next."

"Shit. Look, when we get home I'll get you to the right site. There are much better sites out there."

"You didn't answer my question."

Adam was quiet for a minute. "I don't know, maybe?"

Tommy turned and looked out the window, thoughts rolling around in his head and his dick definitely interested in said thoughts, still growing harder in his pants. He couldn't get the images he'd seen just in those brief seconds out of his head. The idea of Adam being as desperate under his hands as the people in the pictures he'd just seen, was seriously turning him on.

"I wanna do it," he said matter-of-factly.

Adam turned to him in surprise. "Wh-what?"

"I wanna do it. You show me these other pages when we get home and then I wanna do it. Only I want you to be the one I'm doing it to." Tommy looked at him with a challenge in his eyes.

He watched as Adam swallowed hard, the needy look on his face barely concealed. "You want to do it to me?"

"Yeah. Why, were you thinking the other way around?" Tommy smirked.

Adam's face reddened again, his freckles standing out in stark contrast against his skin. "Um, yes, maybe." He paused for a long second. "No." He took a hand off the steering wheel and rubbed at the back of his neck self-consciously. "Both?"

A snort of laughter escaped Tommy. "How long you been thinking about this?"

"A while, okay?" Adam replied, a hint of a pout in his voice.

"Hey, hey, I was just –" he waved his hand in the air before finally settling it on the back of Adam's neck and rubbing at the tense muscles he found there. "Get us home, show me those sites and then we'll talk, okay?"

Adam nodded and Tommy settled back into his seat, all the while his fingers continuing to knead soothingly at Adam's neck until he felt the muscles finally go soft and easy under his touch.

Once they arrived back at Adam's house, they made quick work of the groceries and then Adam got out his laptop and pulled up a few sites. He turned it around so Tommy could see. "There, take a look at these. I'mma – I'll be upstairs."

Tommy watched him leave, could tell by the set of his shoulders that his nerves had returned full force. He bit his lip and looked at the screen, resolving to man up about this and ease Adam's mind because he was sure Adam was up there beating himself up for even mentioning this. He read through the first site and then the second and third one Adam had opened for him.

He sat back on the couch and chewed on his thumb. His eyes flicked over to the stairs, picturing Adam lying on the bed, his face buried in his arms, and it made his heart do one of those weird flipping things. That was all it took for him to make up his mind. He went back to the first site, picked up the laptop and carried it into the kitchen.

Setting it down on the counter where he could see the screen, he dug through the drawers finding a paring knife and dragged the cutting board out from beside the microwave. He washed his hands and got the ginger out of the fridge. He stared at it for a minute as it sat in his palm, wondered how this ugly root could drive someone to desperation and his cock hardened at the thought of Adam writhing and desperate with Tommy's hand resting lightly on his ass.

Tommy swallowed hard and cut off one of the fingers, putting the rest of the hand back in the fridge. He started peeling it and the smell of it was spicy, exotic, and intoxicating. He carefully peeled some more of the skin away, smoothing his fingers over the fibrous root. The scent of it was starting to permeate the kitchen and he wondered if it would make its way upstairs as well, if Adam would know what he was doing down here while he was up there hiding.

Tommy chewed on his lower lip, partly out of concentration and partly in thought, his mind racing trying to figure out just what was going on in Adam's head. He glanced at the screen again now that he had all the tough outer skin off the finger.

As he carved out the notch around the bottom, making sure the base of it was wide enough and then double checking the laptop again, he thought about what he was gonna say when he got upstairs. He knew how to handle Adam's moods but this was different, this wasn't a mood, this was insecurity and Adam was never insecure.

Tommy huffed out a breath, blowing his fringe off his forehead. He was just going to make Adam feel secure again, no matter what the reason was. He held up the ginger piece and looked at it, frowning as he compared it to the one on the laptop screen. It wasn't perfect but it would do. It looked remarkably similar to the buttplug Adam had used on him once. He grabbed the knife again and dragged it down one side and then the other, figuring two scoring marks would be more than enough for a first time. He laid it back down on the cutting board and grabbed a bowl out of the cupboard. Ice went in first, followed by water, and then he slid the finger of ginger into the bowl.

After cleaning up and loading the dishwasher, Tommy took a deep breath. He'd procrastinated long enough and Adam had been hiding for far too long. His body thrumming with a mixture of nerves, excitement and arousal, he headed toward the stairs, being careful not to spill any of the ice water.

He stood in the doorway, watching Adam who was lying facedown on the bed. Tommy could tell from the tense set of his shoulders that he wasn't asleep, he was brooding. Without saying a word, he walked in and set the bowl on the table on his side of the bed. He sat down and took his shoes off before joining Adam on the bed.

He lay on his side, head resting on his arm, watching Adam, waiting for him. After several long minutes, Adam turned over to face him and Tommy smiled, the gentle sweet smile he reserved for Adam alone. "Hey," he whispered.

"Hey."

"So, gonna tell me why you're up here hiding from me? I mean, I know my tats can be scary but you've seen them plenty of times."

A snort escaped and Adam's lips curled up into a small smile. "S'not you that's scary, s'me."

Tommy watched as Adam's cheeks quickly flushed red, his freckles almost burning out through his makeup. He frowned, reaching a hand up to brush a strand of hair off Adam's forehead, trailing his finger down his cheek. Adam closed his eyes again and pushed into the gentle touch.

"Hmmm, you don't look so scary to me." Tommy leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips, just a hint of tongue dancing across them.

"Yeah? My big bad kinky secret isn't scary?" Adam whispered quietly, the haunted look Tommy hated back in his eyes.

Tommy slid his hand around to cup the back of Adam's neck. "Let's see, I've dressed as a Catholic schoolgirl, you've dressed in drag – the first time to act out some possessive fantasy and the second to sing me an apology. We've fucked in a confessional booth and one day you're finally gonna let me ride you in that sweet car of yours, so no, this big bad figging kink is not so scary. Some of the stuff I saw on the websites was scary, but –" he paused, scooting closer to Adam and kissing the corner of his mouth. "This isn't scary at all. It's just us."

Adam bit his lip, the vulnerable look on his face making Tommy's heart ache. "You don't think I'm weird, or too freaky?"

Tommy shot him a withering look. "You **are** weird and you **are** freaky. But you're **my** freaky and weird. So stop worrying, okay? I'll tell you if you suggest something too out of the box for me. You haven't yet."

He slid a finger along Adam's jaw, resting it on the side of his chin, forcing Adam to look him in the eye. "What we do is our business, nobody else's, so it's only weird or freaky or whatever if **we** think it is, and since I don't, it isn't. So stop thinking that, you big dork. I'm horny as hell thinking about this so can we get started already?"

Adam smiled, ducking his head a bit before looking back up to meet Tommy's eyes. "How'd I get lucky enough to find someone as crazy as me?"

Tommy just laughed. "I don't know. So, we gonna do this? Because I **really** want to do this."

He could feel his dick hardening in his tight jeans again, being this close to Adam always did that. Just his presence, the heat from his body, the scent of his cologne barely masking the male scent that was pure Adam, all of it combined into something that shot straight to Tommy's libido making his cock pulse with need. Add to that the image he'd had in his head since they first started talking about this, the one of Adam desperate and begging under his touch and it was a wonder he hadn't already shot his load in his pants.

Adam's eyes lit up. "You do?"

Tommy nodded enthusiastically, jerking his head toward his bedside table. "Already carved it and everything."

He watched as Adam swallowed hard and he worried for a fleeting second that Adam was going to shut down on him again but then he nodded and pressed forward, crushing their lips together. His hands wound into Tommy's hair, tugging it just so, slotting their mouths together just the way he always did. But this time Tommy gave as good as he got.

He pushed closer, shoving his leg in between Adam's thighs, rocking it up against his erection, swallowing the whimper of need that bubbled up out of Adam's chest. His hands fumbled reaching for the bottom of Adam's shirt, his heart pounding harder at just the idea of being pressed up against Adam's chest.

Adam solved the problem for him by pulling back and yanking his shirt over his head. Instantly, Tommy's hand slid over his chest, palming the pink nipples and then tweaking them with his fingers. He bent his head down and licked over one of them, just the flat of his tongue, one small swipe but he smiled when he felt it perk up against his tongue.

He sucked it into his mouth, tonguing it and biting it until Adam's hands were buried in his hair. He smirked against Adam's skin before switching to the other side and tonguing that nipple until it was just as swollen and red as the first. He licked his way up Adam's throat, pausing twice to suck up faint marks over the pulse in his neck. He dotted light kisses across his jawline until his mouth was hovering over Adam's ear.

"You're gonna get naked and then you're gonna let me take over. I'm gonna take you right to the edge and back so many times you're going to beg me to let you come and maybe, if you're good, I just might. Now get those jeans off."

He smacked Adam on the ass and rolled away from him, scooting his own ass out of the way of Adam's questing hand. He giggled as he started shimmying out of his own tight jeans.  
Pretty soon he was standing by the bed, his hands on his hips staring at Adam, who was looking vulnerable again.

"Um, so um, how do you want me?" Adam asked, his face flushing a bit.

"Face down," Tommy said matter-of-factly, hiding the little tremor of nerves he was actually starting to feel.

He watched as Adam lay down on the bed, resting his head on his arms. Tommy stared for a long moment, raked his gaze over the long expanse of creamy freckled skin. His fingers itched to touch it and his lips tingled at the thought of kissing it. He grabbed the bowl and pulled it closer so he could reach the ginger easily when the time was right.

Tommy climbed onto the bed and swung a leg over Adam's body, resting his ass right down onto Adam's who let out a muffled groan. He leaned down and kissed the back of Adam's neck softly, darting his tongue out lightly to lick the salty flavor off Adam's skin. Adam shivered and Tommy ghosted a finger down his spine, smiling when a sigh escaped Adam's lips.

Tommy leaned back down and trailed kisses over Adam's shoulders, from one side to the other, taking little tastes with his tongue every now and then. He slid his hands down Adam's arms, resting his hands on Adam's and lacing their fingers together. Adam's breath hitched when Tommy licked the shell of his ear, tonguing his gauge, and sucking it into his mouth.

His tongue left a wet stripe down the back of Adam's neck before he bit down gently right at the nape of it, licking it, sucking up a mark on that spot, one that would show everyone that Adam was his. He kissed the red mark gently before moving back to Adam's shoulders, leaving another trail of kisses from one side to the other.

Tommy unlaced their fingers and lightly trailed his hands back up Adam's arms, scooting down to sit on top of Adam's thighs. He ghosted his hands down Adam's spine and then followed it back up with his tongue, kissing the top of each shoulder.

"Fuck, you're beautiful," he whispered, raining random kisses all over Adam's back and sides until he reached the swell of his ass.

Gently he pushed Adam's legs apart, sitting in between them and just staring. He smirked a bit to himself when he saw the tips of Adam's ears redden, and knew he was going to start squirming any minute from the scrutiny.

He tapped Adam's ass lightly with his hand. "Hush you, you're gorgeous, especially your ass. And it's mine." He bent forward and bit the right cheek, just hard enough to have Adam shifting under his touch.

Tommy pulled back and flicked a glance up at Adam's face, his eyes were closed and his mouth open, almost slack until Tommy ran a finger over the bite mark and watched as Adam's breath hitched and his tongue snuck out, licking his lips. He leaned down again and bit the other side, watching as Adam bit his lower lip, his eyes scrunched closed now, only relaxing when Tommy let go, licking the spot to soothe it.

Adam's breath came out in a rush as Tommy licked his way over to the base of his spine. Trailing his tongue down to the cleft of Adam's ass, he kissed the top of it before dipping his tongue inside.

"Fuck, Tommy," Adam moaned.

He licked down the dark crevice, gently pushing his tongue in further, until he felt the little pucker of muscle with his tongue. Gently, he pulled the cheeks of Adam's ass apart with his hands, thumbs digging into the soft skin and muscle. He slid down on the bed, shouldering Adam's legs further apart and then kissed him right over his hole.

Tommy licked a stripe over it, the flat of his tongue pressing against it, feeling the muscle twitch under the pressure. He rolled his tongue into a point and thrust against it, moaning when he felt the muscle relax and his tongue slide inside.

Adam shifted underneath him, pushing back against his tongue, so Tommy started to thrust in earnest, tongue-fucking his ass, nipping at it with his teeth until Adam was writhing underneath him. He pulled back, wiping his lips with the back of his hand before reaching for the bowl.

He pulled the ginger out, letting the excess water drip off. He saw that Adam had opened his eyes and he held it up for him to see. "Wanna smell it, baby? It's spicy and intoxicating and fuck, it's gonna make you feel so good."

Adam reached out and wrapped a hand around Tommy's wrist and pulled it closer to his face. He shut his eyes and inhaled. He dropped Tommy's wrist and fisted his hand in the sheet. "Please," he whispered.

Tommy leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Right now, baby, relax for me."

He trailed his free hand back down Adam's spine, kissed the top of his ass, and then pulled his cheeks apart again. Tommy ghosted his finger over the muscled opening, traced teasing circles around the rim. He bit his lip and placed the tip of the ginger root against Adam's opening and holding his breath, he gently started to push.

Adam groaned underneath him and Tommy stroked a soothing hand over his hip, knowing that the ginger was cold. "Shhh, you can do this, you want this, I know you do."

He leaned over again and kissed the small of Adam's back as he continued pushing the ginger root into his ass. Tommy watched as Adam's body slowly opened up around it and knew when he pushed past the first ring of muscle because it was almost as if Adam's body pulled it in until the outer ring of muscle closed around the notch he'd carved around the base.

Tommy held onto the flared base, just in case, and then Adam started to move, causing him to accidentally jiggle it around.

"Fuck," Adam moaned out, clenching the muscles of his ass tightly. "Shit!" he cried out, loosening the same muscles almost immediately.

"Baby?" Tommy asked hesitantly, stroking his thumb over the skin on Adam's hip.

Experimentally, he moved the ginger again, gently pushing it in a bit and then pulling it back out. Adam started to move restlessly underneath his hands.

"Burns," Adam said softly.

Tommy stopped moving, his hand tightening on Adam's hip, his blunt fingernails making little half-circle indentations. Adam reached around and grabbed Tommy's wrist, the one holding onto his hip. "Don't you dare fucking stop, fuck!"

Tommy bit his lip, hiding a smile and started thrusting the ginger in and out again, watching Adam's body clutch and release it with each movement. He pushed it in again and Adam jerked, crying out.

"Fuck yeah, right there."

His hand motionless, Tommy held the ginger root in place, pressing it right up against Adam's prostate. Suddenly, Adam pushed himself up onto his knees, pushing back against Tommy's hand. He scrabbled for purchase on the bed, trying to hold himself up with one hand and reaching for his dick with the other.

"Fuck, Tommy, I need, I need," he begged, wrapping his hand around his cock.

Tommy reached out and slapped his hand away. "No, not yet."

Adam slumped back down to his forearms. "Please," he begged before reaching back again to grab his junk.

"No!" Tommy slapped a hand down onto his ass, the sound echoing through the room.

Adam immediately stopped moving and Tommy stared transfixed as a red handprint appeared on the creamy skin of Adam's ass.

And then several things happened at once. Adam reared up again, grabbing for his dick, Tommy slapped his ass again, and Adam slumped forward, pulling Tommy with him. They lay on the bed, Tommy sprawled out on Adam's back, his hand trapped between them, holding onto the ginger, keeping it in place.

Adam immediately started thrusting against the bed, obviously desperate to get any kind of friction on his cock.

"Adam," Tommy said softly, kissing his ear.

Adam continued thrusting against the sheets, his movements becoming even more frantic.

"Adam," he said a bit louder, biting his ear this time.

Adam dragged his hand across the sheets and started to shove it underneath himself.

"Adam!" Tommy let go of Adam's hip and grabbed his wrist. "Stop. I'm gonna get you there, I promise, wanna make this good for you. Tell me."

"Wh-what?" Adam gasped out weakly.

"Tell me what you're feeling."

"Fuck, I need, Tommy, shit, I need, it fucking burns, and I – I can't, shit, I wanna come, dammit, please, let me, just let me get my hand down there, please, just please, I'll blow you every morning for the next month, just fucking please, please? Okay? Please, Tommy?"

Tommy's heart clenched at Adam's words, his begging and promises making his heart tighten, but the sight of him writhing and desperate made his cock rock hard and throbbing. "Fuck, Adam, just look at you," he breathed out.

He stared for a brief moment and then Adam started moving again, trying to get his hand underneath him and around his dick.

"No, wait, baby, stay still, can you do that? I promise it will be worth it, okay?"

He waited until Adam calmed enough to nod, watching as he licked his lips and gasped out an answer. "Okay, okay."

"Good. Now, I'm gonna get off you and then I want you to turn over, slowly, okay? Can you do that for me? And no touching your cock, that belongs to me."

Adam nodded his head vigorously and Tommy eased himself out from between his legs. "Okay, turn over, nice and slow."

Adam rolled over and automatically planted his feet on the bed, legs spread and reached for his junk. He got one hand wrapped around his cock and the other cupping his balls before Tommy even had a chance to move.

Tommy watched for several long moments, wanting to imprint the scene in his head. Adam's skin was shiny with sweat, his hair sticking to his forehead, his body flushed red with desire and need, his hips moving rhythmically on the bed, and his hand frantically stripping his cock for all its worth.

Soothingly he rubbed his hands up and down Adam's thighs. "Baby, lemme do that for you, okay? It'll be so much better if you let go and let me."

Something about the way he said it or the way he was stroking Adam's skin must have gotten through to Adam because he opened his eyes and looked at Tommy. The look of raw need Tommy saw there was overwhelming. It made him feel too many things, it made his cock throb and his heart beat faster because he was the one that put that look in Adam's eyes, made Adam need to the point of begging.

"Please, Tommy, please, fuck, please."

Tommy shook his head, clearing his thoughts and met Adam's gaze again, those blue eyes pleading with him and growing shiny with unshed tears of desperation. That was all it took to galvanize Tommy back into action. He dropped down between Adam's legs, grabbed the base of the ginger and sucked Adam's dick all the way into his mouth.

"Fuck, thank fuck," Adam cried out, burying his hands in Tommy's hair.

Tommy pushed and turned the ginger in Adam's ass, trying to relax his throat and just go with Adam's movements. He clutched at Adam's hip, dug his nails in when Adam hit the back of his throat too hard bringing tears to his own eyes.

"Sorry, sorry," Adam gasped out, loosening his grip on Tommy's hair and petting it instead. "I just, I need, oh fuck, I need to so bad, fuck, Tommy, please."

Tommy pulled off Adam's dick and held it in his free hand as he looked up to meet Adam's gaze. When Adam opened his eyes and finally looked down at him, his mouth open in a question, Tommy shook his head.

"Do it, fuck my mouth, take what you need, just fucking do it."

Adam's eyes rolled back and his head dropped back down onto the pillow. Tommy smiled, took a deep breath and sucked Adam's cock back into his mouth. He tongued it a bit, paying special attention to the thick vein on the underside. His tongue probed the opening at the top just as  
he gave the ginger a little twist, and Adam was gone.

His hands reburied themselves in Tommy's hair and he thrust his hips forcefully up into Tommy's mouth. Tommy dug his fingers into Adam's hip again, breathing through his nose, willing his throat to relax under the abuse it was now getting. His hand slipped off the ginger and he gripped Adam's thigh instead, knowing Adam was close.

"Fuck, Tommy, just fuck, fuck, FUCK!"

The fingers in his hair tightened, hard enough that he winced a bit at the pain and then Adam was coming down his throat. He swallowed convulsively, doing his best not to choke. He sucked Adam through his orgasm and when he felt him start to relax back onto the bed he slowly withdrew the ginger and tossed it toward the trashcan by the bed.

Gently, he continued sucking the head of Adam's cock until it was completely limp and Adam was petting his hair whispering "Thank you" over and over again like a mantra. Tommy lay his head down, resting it on Adam's thigh, his hand stroking up and down the skin of the other one.

The silence settled around them, Adam continuing to comb his fingers through Tommy's hair and Tommy continuing to draw circles on Adam's thigh with his hand.

"Fuck, that was amazing," Adam whispered.

Tommy smiled against his skin and looked up at him, propping his chin up on Adam's hip. "Yeah?"

The look Adam gave him could only be described as fond or maybe endearing, Tommy wasn't sure, but one of those words had to be perfect.

"Yeah, next time, I'm so doing that to you."

Tommy swallowed hard and his dick twitched, reminding him that he hadn't come yet. "Me?" he cleared his throat when his voice squeaked. "Me?"

Adam's eyes darkened with that predatory look that made Tommy's stomach fill with bats. "Oh yeah, next time you're gonna be the one begging and pleading to come. Speaking of –" his voice trailed off as he sat up, flipped Tommy onto his back and bent over, sucking Tommy's cock right into the heat of his mouth.

"Shit!"

Adam laughed around Tommy's cock and the vibrations shot straight through him. "Fuck," he moaned out, letting his head flop back down onto the bed.

Tommy closed his eyes, picturing what Adam had looked like just moments before, and between that and the expert ministrations of Adam's tongue on his cock, he was blowing his load faster than a teenager.

Adam sucked him through his orgasm, only pulling off when Tommy begged him to because it was just too much. He scooted up the bed next to Tommy and, bonelessly, Tommy rolled over into his side, resting his head in the crook of Adam's arm. His hand splayed out on Adam's chest, as Adam's hand slid down to cup his ass and pull him closer.

"We are so doing that again," Adam said, kissing the top of his head.

A snort of laughter escaped from Tommy and then a bigger giggle spilled out of Adam's mouth until both of them were laughing so hard tears finally did spill.

"Fuck, we totally trashed the bed," Tommy gasped when he finally got his laughter under control.

"Leave it," Adam said sleepily, "Too tired to deal with it now. We'll fix it in the morning."

Tommy mumbled something into his armpit but whatever it was he never finished it before falling asleep. Adam smiled at him, kissed him on the head and dropped his head back down onto the pillow, tightening his hold on Tommy before falling asleep himself.

  
 **~*~*~**  


They finally did get up and make their stir fry, although Tommy couldn't help snickering the entire time Adam was cutting up the ginger, which eventually evolved into full blown belly-clutching laughter when Adam ignored him until the tips of his ears turned red and his chopping became vicious. The stir-fry was phenomenal and Adam promised for a second time that next time he was using the ginger on Tommy.

Tommy just gave him the finger and went to pick out a movie for them to watch. Adam had begged for something not horror, so he'd picked Velvet Goldmine; it was, after all, a favorite of theirs, and frankly, the easiest choice.

Adam had made the stir-fry too spicy, so Tommy had drunk a ton of water, and now just when the movie was getting to his favorite part, he was paying for it. He needed to piss like a racehorse but didn't want to stop the movie.

He kept shifting uncomfortably on the couch, crossing his legs, self-consciously squeezing his dick until finally Adam grabbed the remote, hit pause and fixed him with a glare.

"For fuck's sake, go take a piss so we can finish the movie."

Tommy bounded off the couch and practically ran to the bathroom, groaning loudly in relief when he was finally able to let loose and empty his bladder. It felt like he was pissing forever but finally he shook it off, tucked himself back into his pants, gave his hands a quick wash, and joined Adam back out on the couch.

He snuggled into Adam's side, Adam's arm draped around him and they finished the movie. It wasn't until they were in bed, Adam sleeping at his side that Tommy even gave a passing thought to the flood of heat he got when Adam told him he could go take a piss. The thought flitted briefly through his mind, then Adam's arm tightened around his waist; and with a smile gracing his face, he turned into Adam's body and fell asleep.

  
 **~*~*~**  


Days went by without mention of the figging, or anything else for that matter. Things for tour were starting to ramp up, so Adam was busier than usual with radio interviews, not to mention the tv appearances by himself and with the band to promote his new single.

After a particularly exhausting day, Adam picked up dinner for them on the way home and uncorked a bottle of wine to celebrate the end of a long week and the beginning of a stretch of three days off with no commitments for either of them. The wine was good, the food was extra spicy, so before long Adam was opening another bottle and Tommy was drinking it like it was water.

"What?"

Adam glared at him.

"The food is spicy."

"That's a really good bottle of wine. You savor it, you don't chug it, Tommy Joe."

Tommy flipped him the finger. "Then get me some water, fucker."

Adam stuck his tongue out at him but stomped off to the kitchen and came back setting a bottle of sparkling water down in front of Tommy.

Tommy looked up and Adam winked at him. The sarcastic retort died on Tommy's lips and he said thank you instead. Things settled after that, they finished off one wine bottle and then another, and then moved into the living area before starting on a third.

Tommy was definitely feeling the wine and Adam must have been too because he had the giggles.  
Everything Tommy said was apparently the funniest thing he'd ever heard. Tommy couldn't help but smile because Adam was damn hilarious when he was like this.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"What?" Tommy asked, giggling at the pouty look on Adam's face.

"Stop laughing at me," Adam glared.

Tommy dissolved into more laughter, clutching his stomach. "I can't help it, it's just, you're fucking hilarious, spouting off some shit about how amazing David Bowie is and yeah, I get it, he's totally amazing, but fuck, it's like you wanna go, like, marry him or something."

"Fuck you, Tommy Joe," Adam crossed his arms over his chest.

"Awww, Adam, come on," Tommy pleaded, scooting closer to him on the couch, poking him in the side.

Adam jumped. "Don't, that tickles."

Tommy snorted and did it again, digging his fingers into Adam's side, making him shake with restrained laughter.

"That's it, you're asking for it," Adam growled and suddenly Tommy found himself underneath Adam, with Adam's fingers digging into his sides, tickling him mercilessly.

Tommy squirmed trying to get away from Adam's relentless fingers, laughing so hard his stomach was starting to hurt and tears were starting to spill down his cheeks. "Fuck, Adam, stop," he gasped, pleading with him.

His hands found their way up to Adam's armpits and he dug in, tickling for all he was worth, elated when Adam soon became the one writhing, gasping for breath between laughs and pleading with him to stop. His victory didn't last long though, Adam did some fucking ninja move and flipped them so Tommy was underneath him and dug his hands right back into Tommy's sides again.

That's when it hit Tommy that he had to pee, really bad. He started squirming underneath Adam, both from the tickling and the insane need to piss. "Adam, Adam, stop, please, please? I have to piss, please," he begged.

Adam stilled then, his eyes darkening with something primal as they slid up Tommy's arms, pinning him to the floor. He rolled his hips down and Tommy moaned, the pressure on his bladder almost too much. "Fuck," he moaned out, "Adam, please?"

He looked up at Adam, biting his lower lip, teeth clamping down hard enough to distract him from the urgent press of his bladder. And then suddenly Adam let his arms go and he was scrabbling to get out from underneath him, but Adam was having none of it. He'd let Tommy's arms go, only to go right back to tickling him in whatever spot he could reach.

"Shit, Adam!" Tommy yelled, desperately squirming now in an effort to get up and run to the bathroom. But Adam got the better of him and slid a hand up under his shirt, tickling him in the side and he let loose a burst of laughter and then immediately stilled underneath Adam, his skin flushing red and his hands clenching into fists at his side.

He only made a tiny squeaking sound when Adam continued to tickle his side because he could feel the little bit of warmth already seeping into his jeans. "Adam," he pleaded softly.

Adam pulled back and looked at him. Tommy looked away, unable to meet his eyes but he struggled in Adam's grip. "Please," he whispered.

"Fuck," Adam let out on a ragged breath before shifting his hold on Tommy to free up one of his hands. He grabbed Tommy's jaw and turned his head, kissing him before Tommy even had a chance to meet his gaze.

Tommy opened under Adam's insistent tongue, never noticed Adam letting go of his jaw until he felt Adam's hand on his belly, pressing down. He tore his mouth away, jerking his hands against the hold Adam had on them, clenching his teeth as he closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on holding it in.

Adam's hand was warm and insistent on his belly, cupping the fullness Tommy knew he could feel just underneath his skin. He pressed down lightly and Tommy let out a gasp at the sudden increase in pressure and clenched his legs together as he felt another trickle leak out. He closed his eyes, shame making his face burn, but Adam seemed to know what he was doing.

He pushed a thigh in between Tommy's legs and rubbed over his cock, squeezing Tommy's wrists together and releasing the pressure on his belly. Tommy breathed out a sigh of relief even as he struggled against Adam's hold on his wrists and the leg between his thighs. He rocked his pelvis up against Adam but stopped when his hand pressed in again.

Tommy dropped his hips and his eyes flew open only to find Adam's eyes staring right back at him, a mixture of want, need, amusement and something dark Tommy couldn't even begin to name.  
"Gonna do it, Tommy Joe? Gonna lose it a little bit more for me?" Adam growled, his hand pressing in on Tommy's belly even more.

Tommy's eyes went wide with the realization that Adam had been fucking with him this whole time. He felt his face flush as another little trickle leaked out despite his best efforts to hold it in. There was no denying the wet feeling in his underwear, or the dark spot he was sure had appeared on his jeans.

"Adam?" he asked quietly, never taking his eyes off Adam's face, until the pressure on his belly let up and Adam shut his eyes, his face flushing red.

His grip on Tommy's hand loosened and for a terrifying moment Tommy thought he was gonna let go and instinctively he bucked his hips up, rocking against the thigh Adam had squeezed between his legs. The grip on his wrists tightened again and Adam's eyes flew open.

They had a whole conversation between them, no words passing, just trust and love exchanged as Tommy relaxed into Adam's grip and gave into his desires. Desires that Adam seemed to recognize before he did, desires that neither of them had ever discussed before but were obviously ones they shared.

Adam's eyebrow quirked up in a question and Tommy bit his lip taking a moment to think before nodding in assent. His stomach flipped when he saw Adam's eyes darken just a fraction more and that primal look he'd had earlier returned in full force. It made Tommy feel and want things he'd never even thought about before.

The urgent need to piss was back and he started squirming under Adam's hold, unable to keep still. Adam's hand slid over his belly again and pressed in. Instantly Tommy went still, staring up at Adam, eyes wide with desperation and worry.

"Do it, let go, just a little bit," Adam whispered, before pressing down just a little bit harder.

A whimper sounded at the back of Tommy's throat as he felt another rush of warm liquid spill out before he got control of it again. There was enough this time that the acrid smell of it hit him and he closed his eyes just as Adam surged forward, kissing him, thrusting his tongue in between his lips.

Tommy lost himself in the kiss, enjoying the smooth slide of Adam's tongue against his, the warmth of his hand on the skin of his belly, and the lick of anticipation wondering when the inescapable press against his bladder would begin again.

Adam broke the kiss and licked a path over to his ear. "You like this, Tommy Joe? Like me pressing down until you can't hold it in anymore? Like me having that much control?"

Tommy shivered at the dark tone in Adam's voice, twisted his wrists a bit in Adam's grip. Adam bit his ear, sucking on the piercings. His hand pressed down just a bit, not enough to make Tommy lose it, but enough to make Tommy stop moving and pay attention.

Adam tongued his ear again, whispering filthily into it. "I'm gonna let you up, you're gonna run to the bathroom. If you can get there before I catch you, this ends, we don't even have to speak of it again. If I catch you though…" his voice trailed off and the hold on Tommy's wrists disappeared.

"Run, Tommy," Adam growled into his ear.

Tommy scrabbled out from underneath him, hand reaching down and squeezing his dick, ignoring the wet patch on the front of his jeans. He stood up, staring at Adam. He licked his lips nervously.

"Run, Tommy Joe," Adam said softly.

And Tommy did. He slid down the hallway in his sock-clad feet, looking over his shoulder to see Adam coming after him. His heart pounded as his adrenalin spiked. He careened around the corner and headed for the stairs, taking them two at a time. He could hear Adam right behind him, footsteps thumping on the stairs over the sound of blood rushing in his ears. He could see the bathroom door ahead of him and for a brief second he thought he was going to make it. And then he stopped.

He heard Adam stop behind him and he turned around to face him. He could see the surprise register on Adam's face. His chest heaved as he panted in and out from the sprint through the house. Adam took a step closer and Tommy took a step back. His heart pounded in his chest, part of him wanting to make a break for it and part of him wanting Adam to catch him, to see just how far down this rabbit hole they were going to go.

Adam took another step forward and instinctively Tommy took another step back, feeling the wood of the bathroom door at his heel. His hand wrapped around the doorknob as Adam moved closer. His fingers squeezed the cold metal just as Adam reached a hand up to cup his cheek.

"I caught you, Tommy Joe," he whispered, before bending down and pressing their lips together.

Tommy wrapped a fist in Adam's shirt and couldn't help but thrust into Adam's hand when he rubbed it over the wet spot on his jeans.

"Gonna let me take care of this for you?" Adam asked softly, his lips brushing Tommy's as he spoke.

Tommy whined back in his throat, clutching needily at Adam's arm, thrusting helplessly into his hand. "Yes," he gasped out.

"Then get in the bathroom, Tommy Joe," Adam ordered softly, reaching around him with his free hand, and turning the handle, Tommy's hand caught under his.

Adam pushed the door open behind him and pushed them both into the room, crowding Tommy up against the door until it bumped the wall. He let go of the doorknob but not Tommy's hand. He held onto Tommy's hand, pushing it behind him and pinning it to the small of his back, trapping his own hand between their bodies.

Tommy groaned as Adam rubbed his hand over Tommy's rapidly hardening cock. "Adam," he whined.

Adam didn't say anything, just kept rubbing over his cock, pulling them away from the door. Tommy buried his face in Adam's neck, licking the skin there, sucking on it as Adam moved them around the bathroom. He didn't even know what Adam was doing until he felt the edge of the tub behind his legs.

"Get in." Adam's voice sounded, dark and primal and sending shivers down Tommy's spine.

Clutching at Adam for balance he stepped backward into the tub pulling Adam with him until Adam had him pressed up against the tiles, his warm hand back on Tommy's belly. Tommy pressed his head back against the wall, looking up into Adam's eyes through his lashes. Adam smirked, leaning down to kiss him just as his hand started to press in.

Tommy whimpered again, the sound swallowed up by Adam. He shifted restlessly under the pressure, the urge to let go great, but his dick already too hard to do it. He sighed with relief when Adam let go and dropped his hand to massage his cock again, palming it through his wet jeans, rubbing the heel of his hand up and down the hard length.

Adam broke the kiss and dropped his head to suck a mark up on Tommy's neck. His hand slid up into Tommy's hair and tugged. Bucking his hips up against Adam's hand, Tommy went with the tug on his hair, letting Adam manhandle him into the position he liked best.

"I wanna fuck you like this, Tommy Joe, I wanna fuck you and press on your belly and hear you whine underneath me with the need to come and piss battling inside you," his voice whispered huskily.

"Fuck, Adam," Tommy answered breathlessly, thrusting into Adam's palm, trying to get a hand between them and get his fly open.

"Uh uh," Adam admonished him, grabbing his hand and raising it above his head.

Tommy bit his lip as Adam pressed his hand to the tile.

"Don't move," Adam said firmly.

He let go of Tommy's wrist and brought the other one up to meet it. He leaned in then, sucking at the mark he'd made on Tommy's neck earlier. Tommy closed his eyes, sinking into the sensation, his breath hitching when he felt Adam's hands at the button of his jeans. He felt the button release along with the zipper and then Adam's hand was inside his pants, rubbing him right over his wet briefs.

Tommy shuddered at the cold feeling but could feel his cock pulse with need at the welcome friction. He couldn't help but drop his hands and clutch at Adam's shoulders, pulling him closer, wanting to kiss him. Adam must have read his mind because just as his hand slipped inside Tommy's briefs, their lips crushed together.

Adam thrust his tongue into Tommy's mouth insistently, his hand stroking up and down the length of Tommy's cock. His thumb swept over the top, pressing into the slit and Tommy arched into his touch. But then Adam let go and his hand was back on Tommy's belly, pressing against him, making him ache. His cock twitched with need and Tommy writhed under Adam's touch.

"Please," he choked out, pushing back against the wall, trying to escape the pressure of Adam's hand.

It eased off then as Adam used both hands to shove his pants down, pushing his jeans and briefs down below his knees. Tommy was about to try to step out of them when Adam was back, pressed against him, a thigh shoved between his legs, a hand slid behind him gripping his ass, lips sucking up a mark on his collarbone, and a hand cupping the back of his neck, holding him in place.

Tommy laid his head back against the tile, biting his lip as the rough denim of Adam's jeans dragged across his sensitive cock. His arms wrapped around Adam's shoulders, digging into his shirt, wanting, **needing** to feel bare skin against his own.

He dropped his hands and started tugging at the waistband of Adam's shirt, pushing it up, until it was bunched under Adam's armpits. Then he leaned forward and licked over one of Adam's nipples, sucking it into his mouth, biting it, feeling it harden against his tongue.

"Fuck, Tommy Joe," Adam sighed, letting go of him and scrabbling at his own jeans, ripping the button open and dragging the zipper down.

Tommy let go of the nipple in his mouth and pushed Adam back, watching as he stripped off his jeans, stepping out of them and tossing them onto the floor. He went to do the same to his own but Adam was back on him in a flash.

"Uh uh," Adam scolded. "Want you just like this. Turn around."

Tommy obeyed and found himself pressed face first into the shower wall, Adam's dick rubbing up and down the crack of his ass. A hand snaked around his waist and settled over that full spot in his belly. He held his breath in anticipation and wasn't disappointed when Adam pushed in, hard enough to make him gasp.

"Hurt baby?" Adam whispered darkly into his ear.

Tommy could only nod in response and the pressure eased off enough for him to breathe.

"Fuck, you look so fucking hot, so debauched right now. Just, fucking hell, Tommy," Adam growled, reaching for the lube they kept in the shower.

Tommy spread his legs as wide as he could with his pants around his ankles. He bent forward a bit, sticking his ass out, dropping a hand down to wrap it around his cock. He was able to get a good three of four strokes in before Adam's hand wrapped around his and stilled its movements.

"No, if we're doing this, it's mine, understood?"

Tommy sucked a deep breath in, thinking about that and then let go of his cock, raising his arm back up and resting it on the tile under his head.

"Good boy."

A shiver went through him when he felt a cold lubed finger at his entrance but he pushed back against it nonetheless, wanting it inside him. Adam's free hand found its way back to his belly, just lying over it lightly, no pressure, just the promise of it.

Tommy pushed himself back onto Adam's finger. "More," he begged.

Soon there were three fingers and then they were gone and Adam was pushing inside him. Tommy's hands clenched into fists against the wall as he felt his muscles stretch around the head of Adam's cock. Air stuttered out of him as he gasped and raggedly took another breath, Adam's hand on his hip, holding him steady until he felt Adam's balls snug against his skin.

They stood motionless for several long moments while Tommy caught his breath. Adam kissed his back softly, trailing soft kisses between his shoulder blades up to the back of his neck.

"So tight, so hot for me," he whispered.

Then the hand on Tommy's belly pressed in just as Adam pulled out and thrust back in again. The feeling was exquisite, like nothing he'd ever felt before, pain and pleasure just all mixed up together and Tommy didn't know whether to push back against Adam's dick and away from his hand or into the wall and Adam's hand for that tiny bit of friction on his own cock.

It didn't take long for Adam to find a rhythm, pushing in on his belly just as his cock thrust into Tommy's body, and releasing a bit of the pressure when he would pull out. Tommy rode along on the wave of the pain _pressure_ **pleasure** and release. His fingers dug into the slick tile, his nails actually carving into the grout trying to find a purchase, anything to ground him to keep him from floating away aimlessly on the ocean of sensations he was feeling.

And then there it was, Adam's voice, right there in his ear, whispering a litany of words. Words like _mine, pretty, hot, tight, so wet,_ washed over him, tethered him to Adam. He closed his eyes and let himself just feel, the pain _desperate need_ to piss mixed up with the pleasure _wanton desire_ to come. And all the while Adam whispered filthily into his ear.

"Love seeing you like this, desperate, needy, debauched, knowing that I'm the one making you like this, I'm the one fucking up that pretty veneer you show off to everyone. No one gets to see you like this but me. No one gets to see you lost and out of control and so fucking pretty it hurts."

He pressed harder on Tommy's belly and Tommy moaned underneath him, the full feeling so bright and sharp it felt like it was all over and yet only in that one spot.

"S'at hurt baby?" Adam's tongue, traced the outer edge of his ear, tonguing at his industrial.  
"Don't let go, not yet. Gonna make you come first."

Tommy shivered at both the touch and his words, nodding silently, dropping a hand down to clutch at Adam's wrist.

Adam pressed in a bit more and Tommy dug his nails into Adam's skin but held his hand in place. He squirmed under the pressure but didn't try to escape, instead just holding steady while Adam pressed and released in time with the thrusts of his cock.

Adam shifted a bit, changing the angle and suddenly pleasure and the need to come was overwhelming the pain and the need to let go.

"Fuck, please, Adam, need to, fuck, gotta," Tommy pleaded, breathlessly, letting go of Adam's wrist and trying to get his hand wrapped around his cock.

Adam let go of his hip and batted his hand away, wrapping his larger one around Tommy's cock instead. Quickly he started stroking it, twisting his wrist at the top and probing the slit with his thumb, making Tommy shudder each time.

"That's it baby, do it, come for me, and then you can let go," Adam ordered softly, pushing on Tommy's belly just a little bit more.

Another thrust from Adam's cock hitting his prostate straight on, combined with a press on his belly, and Adam's thumb digging right into his slit and Tommy's orgasm rolled right over him. He felt his balls tighten up and then he felt the warm liquid spurt out of his cock, knew it was covering Adam's hand. His ass tightened around Adam's dick, and Adam's movements stopped, Tommy felt blunt nails dig into his belly as Adam's entire body tensed.

"Don't move," Adam gasped out in a strangled cry.

Tommy stilled, not daring to move, even as his dick continued to twitch and the need to piss became urgent, now that he'd come. Adam's forehead rested against his back, right between his shoulder blades. He could feel Adam's breath coming out in sharp pants and harsh gasps. He brought his other hand up, placing it on top of the hand Adam had on his belly.

He took a deep breath, bit his lip, and pushed in. A needy whimper slipped out from his lips and he pressed his cheek closer to the wall, needing the feel of the cool tile on his skin.  
"Please Adam, please," he whispered.

Adam pulled back and thrust in, hitting his prostate again. Tommy let out a yell, begging Adam this time.

"Jesus, fuck, Adam, please, oh fuck, please."

Tommy bit his lip even harder, feeling his limbs start to shake with the effort of holding it in.

"Do it, right fucking now, let go for me, lose it, all of it, right fucking now."

And with that he pressed on Tommy's belly again and Tommy helped, both of them pushing so hard that Tommy slumped forward with a pained noise and finally let go, the feeling of relief instantaneous. Adam's come covered hand was still on his cock, but neither of them was in any condition to aim properly.

Tommy felt warm droplets hit his legs as it splattered back off the wall onto him. Adam's hand tightened around his dick and his thrusts became erratic.

"Fuck, Tommy, shit, so fucking hot," Adam stuttered out, his hips snapping hard, each thrust still hitting Tommy's prostate.

Adam's hand pressed harder on Tommy's belly as he stiffened and shouted out his orgasm. Tommy could feel Adam's dick pulsing inside him, even as his own urine was still streaming out and splashing back on him.

Adam fucked through his orgasm, his hand still holding Tommy's dick until the stream slowed and finally only a dribble was coming out. That slowed to drops until eventually even those stopped. Adam slumped forward, pressing Tommy into the wall, their hands still resting on Tommy's belly and Adam's other hand still wrapped around his cock.

There was no sound in the bathroom except for the harsh sounds of their breath, panting out, Tommy's breath against the tile, and Adam's wet and hot against Tommy's skin. Adam let go of Tommy's dick and his hand drifted back to his hip, squeezing it affectionately, kissing the back of his neck.

Tommy just lay there against the wall, Adam's weight at his back, his eyes closed, willing his heart and breathing back under control. He could feel the warm flush spreading over his skin thinking about what they had just done.

"Don't," Adam said softly, kissing his ear. "Don't think about it. It was hot and it was us and that's all that matters, remember? Nothing else. Just us."

He went silent again, trailing kisses down the side of Tommy's neck, until he settled on his shoulder. He tightened his arm around Tommy's waist. "You okay? No more pain?"

Tommy shook his head, still unable to speak, still feeling his face burn. He shifted his weight and could feel his wet jeans and underwear still around his ankles.

"Nope, I'm not gonna let you do this, Tommy Joe," Adam said sternly.

The hand around his waist tightened, pulling him back flush against Adam's chest. His hand left Tommy's hip and wrapped up around his chest, holding them together even as his dick softened and started to slip out.

" **We** did this, not you, **we**. And it was hot and amazing, and fuck, Tommy, you have no idea, I just, I – how the fuck are you even real? You let me do this to you. You let me control something so intimate so private and you just gave it over to me."

His arms tightened around Tommy and Tommy felt a shudder run through Adam's body.

"I'm never going to forget this, ever," Adam breathed out, his voice so full of emotion it cracked.

Something inside Tommy broke free then and he turned around in Adam's arms, bringing his hands up and framing his face. He looked at him for a brief second before crushing their lips together, his tongue seeking entrance, delving into Adam's mouth desperately. He could feel the well of emotion inside him and this was the only thing keeping it from spilling over.

"I love you, so fucking much," he whispered against Adam's lips, and then Adam's arms were around him, his face buried in Tommy's hair as they stood there clinging to each other.

Tommy wasn't sure how long they stood like that, but it was long enough for him to start to get cold and shiver even against the warmth of Adam's body. It wasn't just the cold either, he felt tired, wrung out, and it was getting to where Adam was the only thing keeping him upright.

"Come on, let's get cleaned up and get you warmed up," Adam said softly, kissing the side of his head.

He leaned down and turned on the water, holding on to Tommy's wrist, not letting them break contact. When he was satisfied with the temperature he turned on the shower spray and maneuvered Tommy underneath it.

Tommy closed his eyes and tilted his head back, letting the hot water cascade over his face and down his body. Adam kissed the hollow of his throat, his hands trailing down his arms.

"Can you stand?"

Tommy nodded wordlessly, his eyes still closed.

"I'm gonna help you out of your jeans."

One by one Adam had him lift each foot, pulling the now water-logged jeans and underwear off his ankles. He opened his eyes to see Adam pushing them to the end of the tub before smiling at Tommy and standing back up.

"Lemme soap you up, baby," Adam said softly.

So Tommy stood under the water and let Adam lather him up, his hands soft but firm over Tommy's skin. He washed every trace of what they'd done away, even shampooed Tommy's hair, before turning him around and around under the spray and rinsing him off.

Right before he turned off the water he moved Tommy out from under the spray and quickly washed himself off and then the water was off and he was bundling Tommy into a towel and ushering him into the bed.

He slid into bed behind Tommy, pulling him in close, wrapping his arms around him, kissing the top of his head.

"You okay?"

Tommy nodded. "Yeah, am now."

Adam's hand slid down his chest to rest over his belly. Tommy squirmed a bit and then relaxed into his touch. Adam kissed his shoulder. "Thank you for this."

"For what?"

"For letting me in, for letting me do something so primal, so intimate, just, thank you."

Tommy squirmed a bit, uncomfortable with the praise or whatever. "So um, I guess we figured out another big scary kink of ours."

Adam's laughter rumbled through his chest. "Want me to add that to our list along with figging?"

Tommy pulled Adam's hand up to his face and nipped at his finger, before kissing it. "Yeah."

He let Adam resettle his hand back over his belly.

"So um, would you let me do that again?" Adam asked nervously.

Tommy was quiet for a long moment, long enough that he knew Adam was probably kicking himself for even asking. He chewed on his bottom lip, reliving the evening in his head, everything – the desperation, the desire, and even the tinge of shame. He tightened his hold on Adam's hand, pressing it into his belly just like Adam had done earlier.

"Yeah."

 

 ****

The End


End file.
